


Power Struggle

by whereismygarden



Series: play on, give me excess [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Golden Lace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereismygarden/pseuds/whereismygarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold and Lacey don't have a romance so much as they have a rivalry. Lacey!Belle and cursed!Gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the underage warning, if that's not your thing.

If Gold had thought before he tied Lacey French to his desk and teased her till she could scarcely walk, he would have told himself that fair is fair, and if she distracted him, he would distract her. But, he admitted to himself now that that excuse held as much water as a sieve, and he hadn’t thought at all. He had enjoyed, far too much, the feeling of her clenching around his fingers, her scream dying against his palm, and the sweet, lost, hungry look in her eyes as she came. It was one thing to look—everything about Lacey invited looking—and quite another to touch. Especially to touch a minor—a girl in the eyes of the law.

                She was winning their game, as well. Her parting shot, tossed over her shoulder as she walked out of his shop, had had him finishing himself off again that night, painfully aware, now, of how slick and hot and tight Lacey was.

                Well, he had gone and made his bed—and a lonely, lustful, illegal one it was—and how he had to lie in it. Fucking Lacey was completely out of the question: if he was lucky, she would simply stop coming by the shop. After all, she had got what she wanted—his loss of control—although he doubted she had anticipated the form it would take. He hadn’t.

                He was both grateful and disappointed that he didn’t see her for a few days, until Friday evening, when he was making the rounds for rent. She was with several of her useless friends, all gathered around someone’s car in the gas station lot, which was running and blaring some especially aggressive pop song. He couldn’t help but glance at her, dancing unsteadily on heels and smoking, just in time to see one of her male friends slap her on the ass and laugh. Before Gold had time to wonder at the sudden clenching of his teeth, Lacey turned and kicked the fellow in the shin.

                “Ouch!” he howled, staggering and hopping. “The fuck, Lacey? You goddamn nutcase.” Gold continued on his way past them, still listening.

                “Don’t fucking touch me unless I say so!” Lacey said shrilly.

                “You weren’t complaining last night, were you?” the boy said, in an ugly tone.

                “Maybe she fell asleep,” Ruby Lucas said cuttingly, eliciting laughter from all gathered. Gold turned the corner, away from them, glad to leave behind the smell of cheap cigarettes, and glad, he realized, that Lacey was both vocal and violent about being touched when she didn’t wish to be. Some part of his brain had been preoccupied with the worry that maybe she had been too surprised or frightened to push him away. He knew he hadn’t misinterpreted the lust in her eyes, but the added confirmation relaxed him.

                He collected rent from Granny’s Diner, run by Ruby’s iron-willed grandmother, and Game of Thorns, Lacey’s father’s shop, wondering if either had an idea of how their offspring passed their time. He couldn’t begin to guess, and he had more pressing matters on his mind: the mayor, forever restless, was holding some sort of grudge against the mother superior of the convent. A fan of neither woman, Gold was content to let them batter each other down, but there was no doubt some benefit for him in the event of a feud.

                Preoccupied, he left the convent—with the rent and sans useful information—around eight and nearly stumbled into another frequent object of his thoughts.

                “Hello, Mr. Gold,” Lacey said. Now that she was in front of him, he wondered that he hadn’t smelled her: the scent of cigarettes hung around her like another girl’s perfume. The sun was down, and she was wearing something dark, with only her hands and face and shoulders white in the gloom.

                “Thinking of joining the sisters, Miss French?” he quipped, and she laughed.

                “I’m collecting seeds. There are a lot of interesting fall flowers growing out here.” She held her hand out, and he saw some dark flecks in her palm. “We can try them in the greenhouse over the winter.”

                Moe French could certainly use more business: he was barely paying rent and the interest on his loans. Gold wondered, for a moment, if Lacey did anything with her paycheck besides pay bills and buy cigarettes.

                “Would you like a ride back into town, Miss French?” It was polite to offer, though a car ride with Lacey was the last thing he wanted. She walked back to his car with him without a word, until they were both standing in front of it.

                “Not the kind of ride you’re offering. I like to walk,” Lacey said, quietly, and Gold looked sharply at her, unsure if she was thinking aloud, confused, or just being shocking. “It’s nice and quiet out here. Though…I think you deserve a little payback.” She was smirking at him in the dim moonlight.

                “What do you mean, dearie?” Gold asked, though he knew perfectly well what she referred to. Her hand closed over his, around his cane, and she stepped forward, pushing him gently so that he stood with his back to the door of his car.

                “I _broke_ you,” she half-whispered, voice low and purring and downright filthy.

                “I think I broke _you_ , if I remember correctly,” he said, glad his voice was cool and steady despite his slowly stiffening cock. “And it didn’t take long.” Maybe recalling her gasping against his hand in the midst of orgasm wasn’t the best way to keep calm.

                Every piece of calm went out the window when Lacey put her hands on his thighs and sank to her knees. He tried to shift to the side, but she pushed against him, and he was a cripple, and she was a teenager: she won.

                “Turnabout is fair play,” she said, looking up at him with her eyes glinting a little. Her hands on his thighs seemed to have electrified his brain, because it took him a moment to form words.

                “You shouldn’t—“ Lacey was laughing at him, sniggering, really.

                “I didn’t turn you down for propriety,” she said, and pressed her face into the crotch of his trousers, making him draw breath in a gasp. “Besides, you don’t want to turn me down.” Gold laughed shortly at that, and looked down at her. What the hell did it matter? Lacey was the opposite of innocent, and so was he, and he liked the way her hands felt, and his cock would like her mouth even better.

                She was already unfastening his belt, and he swallowed a groan as she mouthed him through his trousers. They were at the end of the drive to the convent, and it was an isolated place, but the lights of the building were visible, and they were screened only by a low hedge and a few trees. She had his zipper undone in moments, and then her hand was inside his boxers, easily pulling out his hardened cock with a rather chilly hand.

                He clenched his hand around his cane and waited for a few seconds, wondering if she just intended to tease him and leave. Lacey ran a finger along his length, then breathed slowly and lightly over him.

                “ _God-_ “ he choked out.

                “We are on holy ground, technically. Maybe,” Lacey said, and licked along the underside of his shaft. He wasn’t going to last long, but he was too aroused to care. He had a woman on her knees in front of him, and it didn’t matter, for now, that she held all the power. He wanted to grab her hair with his free hand, because for now he was simply holding it in a fist, at a loss for what to do with his limbs. She kept licking, her fingers gripping his thighs, and he groaned a little, as she covered his length and head with long, heavy strokes of her tongue. She exhaled carefully over him again, and the cool of her breath against her saliva on his cock only made him feel harder, though at this point that was probably his imagination.

                “Please,” he managed, and he saw her smirk with her dark-painted lips.

                “As you wish,” she said playfully, and actually took him into her mouth with her next movement, and then he lost his ability to notice things like her expression and the burning building in his bad knee—the tension probably wasn’t good for it—because Lacey was sucking his cock, her lips closed around him and her tongue rubbing against his length. Her mouth was heaven, and he stared down, transfixed by her lips and her hands, unable to think beyond a dumb appreciation of her beauty. She pressed him against the roof of her mouth and teased his head with the tip of her tongue, and he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting a little against her.

                She didn’t remove her mouth, simply moved her hands to his hips, and continued to work at him, moving her mouth up and down him, and she felt _so good_ , warm and soft and with just the right amount of pressure, and he was going to break any second now.

                “Lacey, I’m going to-“ She pressed him more firmly against the car and hollowed her cheeks, sucking him deeper into her mouth, and his hips bucked twice with his release, but she didn’t gag or jerk away, just swallowed his seed and removed her mouth from him with a pop, getting slowly to her feet, tucking him away and adjusting his clothes in a rough parody of what he had done earlier that week.

                “You’re welcome,” she said. Gold straightened, trying not to flex his bad knee.

                “I didn’t say thank you,” he observed, and was glad to see that his response took some of the smugness and none of the fire from her eyes. He grabbed her shoulder and stepped close to her, lowering his mouth to where her neck and shoulder met, giving her an ungentle kiss. It was more of a bite, really, with a lot of sucking and worrying with his teeth, but Lacey only shivered against him and he smiled into her skin. There would be a considerable bruise, and he was glad of it.

                “I’ll see you around,” she said, after he lifted his head, and he recognized a dismissal, if one with more promise than simply walking out of his shop.

                “Offer of a ride stands,” he said. She shook her head.

                “I like to walk,” she replied, and started off down the long road back into Storybrooke. Gold climbed into his car and started the engine, shaking his head at her.

                He flipped on the radio, as some kind of distraction against what had just happened. A few lines into the current song and he switched it off: worse than useless.

                “ _Kiss me in the D A R K dark tonight, kiss me in the P A R K park tonight, let them all say hey Lolita hey, hey Lolita hey.”_ A pretty voice, but the exact kind of unlovely sentiment he didn’t want to consider.

                He wondered, when he was back in his house with a book and a glass of water, if Lacey was still walking back home. Most pretty, popular girls preferred to spend their Friday nights with their friends, but she would rather walk four miles alone. Then again, he spent every night and day alone with his books and his business, so what did he have to say?

**Author's Note:**

> The song at the end is "Lolita" by Lana del Rey. 
> 
> Also: this series officially has a plot. A very slow-moving plot (of which all this porn is actually a valid part, somehow), but a plot nonetheless.


End file.
